


Another Fanfic About Ghostbur

by lmaowhatssleep



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhatssleep/pseuds/lmaowhatssleep
Summary: The last thing Ghostbur saw was Phil. Phil, then nothing. He felt the familiar excruciating pain, then nothing. Complete absence of sound or vision.But this time, it didnt stay that way. This time, two figures emerged from the fog he was suddenly stood in, approaching the shaking ghost and becoming clearer, eventually revealing themselves to be two of the three people to have died on this server.......The first thing Wilbur saw was Phil.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Ghostbur

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic I've posted on this site :]  
> my teacher counts this as creative writing so have fun reading my schoolwork B-)

The last thing Ghostbur saw was Phil. Phil, then nothing. He ended the same way "Alivebur" did, screaming the same thing at his father, seeing a flash of metal and Phil's terrified face, then the same, familiar feeling. The rush of excruciating pain followed by silence. Nothingness. Complete absence of sound or vision. 

But this time, it didnt stay that way. This time, two figures emerged from the fog he was suddenly stood in, approaching the shaking ghost and becoming clearer, eventually revealing themselves to be two of the three people to have died on this server, the first a tall, thin man with fluffy brown hair partly covered by a beanie, wearing a brown trenchcoat and the expression of a man who has experienced betrayal, death and war, the second being a slightly shorter man with ram horns curling out of his similar brown hair, wearing a slightly torn suit, holding a broken glass bottle in one hand and wiping his face (said face sporting mutton chops just below where his horns ended) with the other. 

It should be noted that whilst these men seemed to hold a similar power about them, both also seemed to have a strange childish grudge against one another, nudging each other and muttering insults on their way towards the (extremely confused by now) ghost. 

Now, as you can imagine, death is not a pleasant experience, especially for someone already used to it. It muddles your brain up and leaves you confused and lost. As I'm sure you can also imagine, seeing someone with the same bleeding scar as you within two minutes of dying is at least a bit reassuring. (of course, you can't imagine this, as I'm fairly certain you have not died before. Or, at least, I would hope so.)  
This is exactly what happened to Ghostbur. Looking at the first figure and seeing an almost exact copy of his own scar made the trembling ghost a little less.. trembly. Of course, this was undone when the second figure spoke up, breaking the silence with a loud, unbearably American  
"Aah, c'mon. Get this over with, I've got shit to do. Well, not really, but y'know."  
The first figure looked from Ghostbur to the other figure and nodded, speaking in a British accent identical to Ghostbur, just less echoey and as if he maybe had a cough drop.  
"Why are you here, exactly? I thought you were, like, replacing me down there after Phil brutally murdered me with my own sword?"  
Ghostbur looked down at his hands, used to having something to hold on to, like some blue or a sheep's wool. He spoke quietly, afraid of angering the now apparent former president of l'manberg, Wilbur.  
"I want you to go back.. ifthatwouldbealright"  
He never usually felt this timid, but it seemed to be an effect of standing in front of the alive-but-also-dead version of himself. 

Another silence fell over the three, until again, the second figure spoke up, seeming slightly more bothered by Ghostbur's presence and Wilbur's soon to be lack thereof.  
"So.. hang on, you're leavin' now? Just like that?"  
He looked up at Wilbur, who shared a strangely friendly smile with the shorter figure.  
"I guess so. I'll miss you, Schlatt."  
"there was no former plan- ...right, yeah, whatever. Just go! I've been waiting for you to leave anyways. Make it quick, as well!"  
Wilbur laughed and patted Schlatt's shoulder, earning an angry glare.  
"Awww, you totally felt sad that I'm going for a second there! It's almost as if you felt some sort of something in your heart!"  
"hey, not funny, dude. I'm sensitive about that shit."  
"oh, right, yeah, cus.. heart attack.. whoops."  
"..I'll miss ya or whatever. I'm not watching you go, though. I'm not with that heartfelt shit." 

Ghosbur felt almost homesick watching the two bicker, as if that was his own friend.. well, it kind of was. Watching Schlatt turn and leave, he realised he had to go the same way soon.. but for now, it was him and Wilbur. Wilbur and him. The same person, really, but oh so different. 

"well, Ghostbur. That's what they call you, right?"  
"yeah."  
"well, Ghostbur. Good luck up here, I'll take care of them all down there."  
"oh, be nice to Tommy, ok? He.. He went through a lot while you were gone."  
Watching his little brother suffer and not being able to help was possibly Ghostbur's least favourite thing about being dead.  
"I saw. I promise I'll take care of him. I wasn't the best when I was alive, but.. He deserves better than the brother I was. I'll try my best."  
"and Fundy?"  
The exact same applied to Fundy, Wilbur's son. He had been abandoned again and again when Ghostbur was there, and it felt awful to immediately forget minutes after witnessing his own son crumble to the floor in tears.  
"and Fundy.. I left him alone. No kid deserves what I did to him, Tommy or Tubbo. I made mistakes, I promise I won't let down your efforts to correct them." Wilbur put a reassuring hand on Ghostbur's shoulder.  
"Thank you. Good luck."  
"Good luck."  
and with those final words, the two Wilburs nodded and walked in opposite directions, one towards his second life and one towards his final death.

The first thing Wilbur saw was Phil.


	2. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is back.  
> Great! I'm sure nobody will have any issues with this ever at all! /s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ON THIS CHAPTER FOR PANIC ATTACKS!  
> This is a lot longer than chapter one I got carried away °-°

The first thing Wilbur saw was Phil. He saw Phil, then his blurry eyes cleared and he looked around to see the other four people here besides him and Phil, two of which he had let down severely last time he saw them and one of which he had never seen before. For now, he focused on the one stood second closest to him, Tommy.  
"Wilbur?" The hope and fear in Tommy's voice clashed together and mixed, making the kid stood in front of Wilbur sound as if he was tearing up. Well, it would be hard to tell if he was or wasn't right now, considering his dead, emotionally manipulative brother and former president was now stood in front of him.  
Before replying, Wilbur looked his little brother up and down, taking in the changes to his appearance since the manberg/pogtopia battle. He had gained a few scars, a new pair of boots clearly made for more snowy conditions than that of their current location, a bandage wrapped around his left arm and a new sword and shield. He also seemed to have lost some of the shine in his eyes, which looked less blue than they used to.  
Despite these changes, Wilbur still felt the same brotherly love for the kid, and held his arms open slightly to offer a hug, the response from Tommy being a scoff, then the first human touch Wilbur had felt in a while.  
The two boys stood there for a while, holding each other close and knowing that although they had a lot of things to work out concerning the crater behind them and the scar-shaped rip in Wilbur's clothes, they were finally reunited.  
And so everyone there stood quiet for a moment, each person watching one of the brothers stood in front of them in either fear or regret. It was peaceful, but tense.  
After a minute of silence, Wilbur let go of Tommy and opened his mouth to speak his first words since death..  
Then he caught a glimpse of a certain fox in the background. The terrified expression of his son felt like it hit him around the head a thousand times over. 

Now, reader, memories are a difficult thing, especially concerning those of the dead (or recently revived). Once a ghost is brought back, their memories should slowly return to them with calm and slow reminding of their time as a ghost. The way this should have happened with Wilbur is he should have been slowly reintroduced to his friends and relatives one by one, and reassured along the way that they meant no harm to him as they talked about their interactions with Ghostbur. Eventually, his memories would be filled in SLOWLY and CALMLY. This, however, is not what happened.  
Seeing his son terrified of him sent Wilbur searching for a memory of why. This meant that all of his memories (from life and death) were sent towards him extremely quickly. If you should ever come to experience this, reader, the best thing you can do is sit down and control your breathing. What Wilbur does next is a perfect example of what NOT to do. 

The complete overload of information being sent to his brain at this moment sent Wilbur into panic mode. He stepped away from Tommy and backed himself up into the blue wall of the shrine behind him, sinking to the floor and holding his head in his hands to try and ease the massive headache he now had (partly due to his quick and insufficient breathing, partly due to the information overload). 

All of the people around him spoke at once.  
"Wilbur, what- what's happening? Are you ok?"  
"Will, look at me, come on, I'm here. Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you, ok?"  
"Guys, step back, he needs space. One person should try to calm him down."  
"Is he having a panic attack?"  
"I can help. I've never met him before, but I know what might calm him down."  
"then you can help, Ranboo. Be gentle, though."  
"ok.." 

It was like a replay of his entire life and death. Flashes of l'manberg, pogtopia, Schlatt, Technoblade, explosions ringing in Wilbur's ears as if he had just pressed that button again. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his eyes hurt, his ears hurt. Everything was so confusing and unfamiliar. More memories, this time of sewers and books and potions and sheep and more explosions, the memories of Tommy's exile, the christmas tree, Tubbo shouting at Tommy, Phil laughing, the rain hurting his skin- Wilbur, I need you to listen, I'm here to help you. Snow, Technoblade, friend-Wilbur, you don't know me but I know you, can you see me? Flags burning, fireworks- Wilbur, feel your coat, here. Can you describe it for me? I think I can, it's brown, I've had it since I was a kid, it smells of smoke- smoke pouring into his lungs, making him cough, hurting his throat- Ok, good. Can you tell me about where it's from? What does it feel like? It feels soft, it's the same coat Phil used to wear when I was small, he gave it to me.  
"Good. You're doing great. Can you see my hands? Can you describe them?"  
One's black and one's white, your fingers are thin and long, Your nails are short and chewed on.  
"You're doing really well, can you describe the floor you're sat on?"  
"It- it's cold, it's blue, that's my uh- my favourite thing- colour-"  
"ok, good. can you look around? Tommy, come here. Can you describe Tommy, Wilbur?"  
"Uh, he- his eyes are blue, his hair is blond, he has a white and red shirt-"  
"can you describe what he looks like now, not from memory?"  
"He's- he's pale, his eyes are blue-y grey, his shirt is ripped at the shoulder, he's got bandages on his left arm. He has.. scars on his face."  
As his breathing slowed down and his mind calmed, Wilbur looked around him and saw four people he knew and one stranger, the stranger being the one in front of him. Once he had confirmed that Wilbur had calmed down, the stranger stood and held a hand out to help Wilbur up, shocking Wilbur with his height. 

Half of his body was pitch black, the other pale and white. His hair was split with the same colours, but on opposite sides. One eye glowed green, the other red. His ears were long and pointed and he seemed uncomfortable with eye contact, so Wilbur looked away and took his hand, standing up and only reaching his shoulder. 

"Will, you doing good?" Phil took a step forward and Wilbur nodded, earning a small sigh of relief from his father.  
"Uh- I'm- well, uh-" the tall man spoke up, trying to introduce himself but tripping over his words, fiddling with the buttons on the jacket of the suit he was wearing.  
"You're Ranboo."  
"oh- you.. what? I thought I never met you- well, alive you. how-?" 

Eret stepped forward, his floor length cape folded over his arm and his crown resting on it's usual throne of curly light brown hair. As usual, her sunglasses were on and her shirt was spotless and wrinkle-less, him himself carrying the aura you would expect of a king.  
"What happened just now was the effect of his memories from his time alive and his memories from death all coming back at once. It's not the way he should have got his memories back, but it's the way it happened. He can remember you because Ghostbur knew you. In the same way, he can remember the cause of the crater behind us. Even things that Ghostbur forgot, Wilbur now remembers. That means all of his memories are back. ALL of them." a glance towards Phil and towards the obsidian grid above them was enough to make Phil step away from Wilbur. 

An immediate awkwardness fell over everyone, each person going through their own memories (to the best of their individual abilities, considering Ranboo's presence) to see what Wilbur might have to say to them. After a few moments, Wilbur spoke up.  
"I'd like to apologise to everyone."  
A shared shock struck everyone, each of whom was thinking that they would be the one apologising just seconds ago. 

"I know I did a lot of awful shit last time I was alive. Even if Ranboo never met me as Alivebur, I still did things that affected everyone." He stood in the middle of the shrine, facing everyone, and bowed.  
"I know no apology can make up for it, but I hope my time as a ghost gave me enough time to realise my mistakes and learn from them. I can only wish that some of you will forgive me." 

I wish I could say that they all hugged and went on and defeated Dream and they all lived happily ever after, but unfortunately no interesting story has a happy ending, especially considering the caped man watching from the obsidian grid who was about to make this a whole lot more of an interesting story.


	3. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: TECHNO'S VOICES, BLOOD   
> Being raised as a pigman by a winged human with three mainly human kids as your adopted brothers is a rather strange way to go through childhood, but when you're terrified and alone in the overworld, not used to cold temperatures or blue skies, a father figure is exactly what you need. 
> 
> So Technoblade went along with it. 
> 
> -Techno watches the revival and the voices cause some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing techno sorry if it's a bit ooc :)
> 
> IM NERVOUS FOR TODAY AAA I DONT WANT EITHER OF THEM TO DIEEE

\----------------------------------------  
Being raised as a pigman by a winged human with three mainly human kids as your adopted brothers is a rather strange way to go through childhood, but when you're terrified and alone in the overworld, not used to cold temperatures or blue skies, a father figure is exactly what you need. 

So Technoblade went along with it. 

Of course, it was never easy. Living with bloodthirsty voices in your head from age 2, a raccoon on one side of you, and a kid claiming to be your twin on the other side was hard enough, and eventually when some moobloom kid turned up in a box and Phil decided to keep him, it tripled the chaos. Suddenly the two youngest were climbing all over everything and taking up Phil's attention, so Techno and Wilbur were left together. Even if Wilbur was extremely annoying, he was alright company, and he kept the voices distracted, so Techno let the twin thing slide and their friendship became stronger.   
Of course, helping his brothers win a war later on in life was not something that he had ever anticipated, but he went along with it. He would fight a thousand armies, travel to a hundred dimensions and build a hundred houses for them if he had to (although he would never admit to it). He hated it, but this strange, dysfunctional family was what kept him sane.   
Which made losing his twin and giving in to the voices even harder. 

First, he helped his three brothers and their friends become stronger than they ever were, delighted that they found his strange hobbies useful. Second, he watched the children he grew up with win a war alongside him, defeating the tyrant that led l'manberg and freeing the country from Jschlatt's hold. Third, he stood by and witnessed them immediately swear the second youngest, Tubbo, as the new president. And that was what caused the voices to grow louder, to overtake his thoughts for the first time in years. After months of Techno trying to teach his siblings about the dangers of government, they created a new one in front of him, wearing his armour as if he was never there in the first place. On that day, they took over and The Blade lost all control. 

All he can remember from the next few minutes is explosions, withers and the screams of those that he once trusted. It's a blur if he tries to remember, all up until one massive explosion bigger than that of what a wither creates. After that, he remembers clearly. 

After the massive explosion, they could all see Wilbur and Phil, the two people Techno was closest to, stood in the room where the button they all knew was. All Techno heard was a few unintelligible shouts from his brother before he was stabbed twice in the same place by his father.  
That was the last Techno saw of the alive form of his twin.   
He remembers seeing the body of his brother fall onto the floor, hearing the screams from two children and watching the blood pour out of the wound across Wilbur's still chest and drip from the sword in his father's hand.   
Blood.   
Blood.   
Blood.  
Just the sight of blood was enough for the voices to scream, to laugh, to force him to pick up his sword and rocket launcher and head immediately back into battle. It was as if he had no control over anything he did. His heart was breaking from the loss of his brother, but he wasn't allowed a moment to mourn. 

He regrets that day. He regrets letting them do that. Of course, Ghostbur's appearance calmed them for a while, but eventually they grew bored of him. This wasn't Wilbur. This wasn't his brother. 

He always thought he would be there if Ghostbur should ever be revived, that he would be one of the first people for Wilbur to see as he took his second first breath. And now here he was, watching Tommy stood where he should be from the obsidian grid in the sky. That should be him hugging Wilbur, him calming him down. He should be there, not the fucking racoon kid.   
Watching the people below him smile and hold each other close made Techno feel jealousy he was too familiar with. It ran through his hands, his legs, his head, and without thinking, Technoblade was now armed and ready for battle, rocket launcher in one hand, axe in the other.   
Six people should be easy enough.


End file.
